My Sasuke,My Family
by monkie16
Summary: Itachi takes Sasuke to live with him as lovers at the hideout but on one condition will he keep it or will Sasuke leave. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Itachi watched as Sasuke fell asleep. When he heard Sasuke's breathing even out he jumped through the window. Itachi picked Sasuke up bridal style, then he made sure Sasuke was covered up before he jumped back out the window. Itachi ran towards the camp he set up a mile outside of Konoha. Sasuke moved his head so it was resting in the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke when Kisame was in front of him. 

"Can we go now?" Kisame asked.

⌠Yeah I got what I came for. Itachi replied looking down at Sasuke, he teleported them both to the Akatsuki hideout.

⌠Tell everyone I'm not to be disturbed I will talk to them tomorrow night. Itachi said Kisame nodded and walked out of the room.

Itachi walked over to the bed and laid Sasuke down. Itachi looked down at Sasuke "You are finally mine┘" he whispered.

Itachi went into the bathroom and took a quick shower then he pulled on a pair of boxers and lay next to Sasuke. "Aniki why don't you love me anymore?" Sasuke cried brokenly in his sleep.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him against him. "I still love you Sasuke I never stopped I can never stop loving you┘" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi who just tightened his hold even more on the boy in his arms and fell asleep. Sasuke woke up and felt arms wrapped around him so he looked to his right and his eyes widened when he saw Itachi. Sasuke tried to get out of Itachi's arms but the hold on him just tightened. ⌠Itachi I know your awake so let me go!" Sasuke screamed.

"No". Itachi replied simply.

"No what do you mean no you bastard?" Sasuke screamed.

"Simply that no, I'm not letting you go again Sasuke." Itachi told the boy in his arms.

What if I want someone else? Sasuke snapped.

Itachi tightened his hold even more on Sasuke so much that it hurt. "Then I will kill them." Itachi said furiously. "YOU ARE MINE SASUKE NOBODY ELSE'S! Itachi crushed his mouth to Sasuke's who gasped at the force of it. Itachi thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth exploring every inch of it. Itachi loosened his hold on Sasuke when he started to kiss him back with just as mush passion their tongues battled for dominance that Itachi quickly won.

They pulled apart gasping Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's chest at last content.

"Sasuke promise me you'll stay here with me?" Itachi pleaded.

"I'll promise Aniki but on one condition." Sasuke replied.

"Anything!" Itachi exclaimed.

"No fooling around, or I'll leave." Sasuke said.

Itachi frowned. ⌠I have you now, I don't want anyone else. Itachi lifted up Sasuke's head and lightly kissed him on the lips then he licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was quickly given, their tongues surged together with a ferocity that left Sasuke breathless. Itachi pulled back and started to suck on Sasuke's neck, making him throw his head back and moan loudly in pleasure. Itachi smirked and looked at the mark he left on Sasuke neck claiming him as his.

Sasuke looked at Itachi through his bangs and their mouths fused once more in a breath-taking kiss. Itachi had just ripped off Sasuke's boxers when the door was flung open Itachi rolled over so Sasuke was under him covered from view. Sasuke had to hold back a moan at the feel of Itachi lying on top of him.

Deidra walked in "Sorry┘" Deidra said when he saw Itachi and Sasuke. "Um┘I'll just be going now┘. yeah." Deidra stuttered out embarrassed and ran out the door frightened by the glare he was getting from Itachi; it promised a lot of pain.


	2. note

For all of you Itachi/Sasuke lovers who have a livejournal i have made a community if you wan't to join here is the here is the url http://community. 


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi pulled back from Sasuke. "Come on." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's hand. 

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the village that is nearby." Itachi answered as he led Sasuke out of the hideout and into the forest.  
When they got to the village Sasuke saw a coffee shop and walked in, Itachi close behind him.  
They ordered two coffees, when the received their order, they walked back outside.  
"So what have you been up to Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Doing missions, and I've gone on a couple dates with Kakashi train."

"WAIT! WHAT?" Itachi barked interrupting Sasuke. "You have gone on dates with Kakashi, did you kiss him!" Itachi demanded to know.  
"Yes." Sasuke answered. Itachi got up and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.  
Itachi walked into a jewellery store and picked out a silver chocker then he stomped over to the clerk. ⌠Engrave this with property of Itachi Uchiha.Itachi ordered, the clerk nodded.  
The clerk started to engrave the chocker when he finished he handed it to Itachi.  
Itachi ran back to the hide out and threw Sasuke down on the bed then he got behind him.  
Itachi put the chocker on Sasuke. "You are never to take this off unless we are alone." Itachi told Sasuke who nodded in agreement.  
Itachi then crushed his mouth to Sasuke's he bit Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, Sasuke opened his mouth, and Itachi thrust his tongue possessively into Sasuke's mouth.  
Itachi pulled back. "You are mine and mine alone." Itachi growled.

"Only yours" Sasuke whispered back kissing Itachi gently. Itachi pulled Sasuke against him deepening the kiss their tongues battled for dominance. Itachi took of Sasuke's shirt and had just taken off Sasuke's pants when there was a knock on the door.  
"Damn It." Itachi growled as he laid Sasuke gently on the bed before he walked to the door. Itachi flung the door open and saw Kisame "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Itachi snarled.

"We got Sasuke's clothes." Kisame answered calmly.

"Hold on." Itachi snapped and he walked back to the bed and covered up Sasuke.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked

"Kisame.Itachi answered as he sat next to Sasuke on the bed.  
"Come in!" Itachi hollered. Kisame walked in with four bags of clothes

"Just set them on the floor." Sasuke said pointing to a spot just outside of the closet. Kisame nodded and set the bags on the floor in front of the closet, he left the room after setting the clothes down.  
Sasuke got out from under the blanket and Itachi rolled on top of him.  
Itachi claimed Sasuke's mouth in a passionate kiss; Sasuke tugged on Itachi's shirt, wanting it off┘fast.  
Itachi kissed down Sasuke's stomach, reaching his very hard cock, he sucked the tip of it into his mouth and started to suck. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned Itachi suddenly took all of Sasuke into his mouth and started to bob his head. "Oh god, Itachi!" Sasuke hollered as he came.  
Itachi swallowed Sasuke's cum; he slithered back up his body and kissed him lightly before he flipped Sasuke over onto his hands and knees.  
Itachi got lube off the table and took of his pants he got behind Sasuke and applying lube to his aching shaft Itachi, not wanting to hurt Sasuke too bad. He grabbed Sasuke's hips. Sasuke looked over his shoulder "Fuck me hard Aniki." Sasuke said, passion and want laced in his voice. Itachi smirked slamming into Sasuke they both moaned it felt so damn good. Itachi almost came then Sasuke was so┘tight. Itachi pulled back and slammed back into Sasuke who moved into the thrust taking Itachi even deeper.  
Itachi grabbed Sasuke erection and started to pump it in tune with his thrusts. "ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he came a second time, cum shooting out over Itachi▓s hand.

Itachi felt Sasuke's walls tighten around him. "SASUKE!" Itachi cried as he came deep in Sasuke, stars erupted behind his eyes. Sasuke felt Itachi cum inside him and smiled contentedly.  
Itachi pulled out of Sauke and lay down then he pulled Sasuke down against him. Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi as they both drifted off to sleep.  
Sasuke woke up and ran to the bathroom as soon as he reached the toilet he sunk down to his knees as his stomach emptied.  
Sasuke stood up and started the shower when the water was warm he stepped under the spray.  
After he shampooed and conditioned his hair Sasuke pulled on Itachi's shirt and walked into the kitchen, when he walked in, Sasuke saw a red headed guy at the stove making something

"Can I have some?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. I'm Sasori by the way." the guy named Sasori said, smiling at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke nice to meet you." Sasuke replied.  
As they where walking to the table Sasuke got dizzy and was about to fall to the floor when Sasori caught him "Are you alright?" Sasori asked concerned.

"I'm fine I must be coming down with something because I was sick earlier." Sasuke informed Sasori frowning slightly.  
Itachi woke and saw Sasuke wasn't there so he went into the bathroom and could tell Sasuke had been sick and then had taken a shower.  
Itachi then walked to the kitchen figuring Sasuke would be hungry when he walked into the kitchen he saw Sasori holding Sasuke against him.  
Furious Itachi stalked over to them and jerked Sasuke against him.  
Sasuke leaned against Itachi "I'll go get our plates." Sasori said trying to ignore Itachi's murderous glare. Itachi led Sasuke to the table and sat down pulling Sasuke down so he was sitting in his lap.  
Sasuke snuggled into Itachi and started to eat when Sasori set a plate in front of him "Thank you." Sasuke told Sasori with a smile.

"No problem." Sasori said smiling back.  
Sasori stopped smiling when he saw Itachi glaring at him Sasuke looked up at Itachi and saw him glaring at Sasori. "Itachi stop that. You know I love you." Sasuke said kissing Itachi on his cheek. Itachi stopped glaring at Sasori and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. They where walking back to there room when they heard an alarm go off they ran outside, Sasuke gasped in shock when he saw who the intruders where in front of him stood.


	4. Chapter 4

In front of Sasuke stood Kakashi and Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We've come to bring you back to Konoha, Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

"He is not going anywhere!" Itachi snapped his eyes turning red. 

"Itachi let me talk to them alone." Sasuke demanded.

"You have five minutes." Itachi growled out and he walked inside the hideout with the others following behind him. 

"Kakashi, Naruto…I'm not going back, I'm going to stay here with Itachi." Sasuke told them.

"Alright Sasuke, but we will come back to check on you in a month." Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, but send warning. Itachi won't like it if you show up unexpected, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Sasuke told them. Kakashi and Naruto nodded and they ran into the forest. 

Sasuke walked back into the hideout and walked down the hall and into his and Itachi's room. He saw Itachi sitting on the bed reading a book. "So, did you like what you heard?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi replied coolly.

"Your book is upside down, and I know you were listening." Sasuke said knowingly.

"Fine! I was listening." Itachi admitted. "And, yes, I like what I heard." Itachi sighed.

Sasuke smiled lying down next to Itachi on the bed. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him tight. Sasuke snuggled against Itachi and fell asleep.

Itachi watched Sasuke sleep for a couple of minutes before he got up and made his way to the dining room. There, he saw Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi waiting for him at the table. "Sasuke is my partner, you are to protect him with your lives. Do you understand?" Itachi snarled.

"Yes." they all answered together. Itachi nodded and walked back to his and Sasuke's chambers.

When he got there he took off his clothes except his boxers then he got into bed next to Sasuke, who instantly snuggled against him. Immediately Itachi smiled and drifted to sleep. Sasuke woke up and wiggled out of Itachi's hold. He rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now." Sasuke sighed.

"When did you figure out I was awake?" Itachi asked.

"The minute you woke up, you where always a light sleeper." Sasuke answered. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and kissed the top of his head, then he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He got a cup of juice and sat down at the table when…

"FUCK!" someone screamed and Sasuke looked up and saw Deidara and Kisame standing the doorway, with Kisame bleeding from his shoulder. Sasuke stood up and his hand glowed red Sasuke touched Kisame's shoulder and layed it there for a couple of seconds. He moved back. "Is that better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kisame told him gratefully.

Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Are you guys hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" They answered, once again, simultaneously.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled into the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Itachi demanded running into the kitchen, a frantic look on his face.

"Make them something to eat." Sasuke told him with a grin. Itachi nodded and stomped to the stove. 

Sasuke smiled and walked outside, he followed a path to a waterfall he climbed to the top of it looking at the view. "SASUKE GET DOWN FROM THERE, NOW!" a voice bellowed. Sasuke whirled around and lost his balance. Itachi watched as Sasuke fell off the waterfall. He jumped up and caught Sasuke before he hit the water. 

Itachi felt Sasuke's body start to shake and tightened his hold then he looked down into Sasuke's face and saw he was crying. "It's alright, otouto, I got you." Itachi murmured as he rocked Sasuke gently, willing him to be okay. 


End file.
